Lost
by twinz2525
Summary: Something tragic happens to Wolfram. what happen when he wakes up 3 years later. DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN Kyo kara Maoh
1. Alone

Alone and forgotten. I am as I lay hear to die. No one comes to help me as I lay here and die. Rapped, beaten and stabbed in the gut. I lay here in pain and agony, waiting for someone to put me out of my misery, but no one comes. Dogs and Cats come and wait for me to die to eat my flesh. Why me, why? As everything replays in my mind over and over again. ""I was walking down the street..."" "Ow" I screamed a cat just bit me or was it a dog i don't know, those impatient animals. "I'll die soon" I mumbled. ""I was crying because I had lost everything my family, fiance and friends. All down the drain. I was crying because I knew it, I was going down hill. I was alone, helpless and poor. Out of no where a man came and grabbed my..."" "Shit" that was painful. 'Get up and stand,crawl do something' something told me. I hate to fight my conscious on my death bed. Everything replayed over and over again. I was stuck and all alone. ""The knife was at my back and he told me to walk, so I walked. We walked to an alleyway and immediately I began to fall to the ground,pain erupted from my head. I didn't know what was happening, it was going so fast. Pain washed over me as he hit me over and over. My body was in pain. I didn't scream for help, I just lay there crying my heart. I gave up before anything could... "" "Damn it" 'Get out of the alleyway at least!' My body wouldn't respond to me. I couldn't move a muscle, I was being scratched and bitten by stray animals. I was dying slowly, but not fast enough so the memories could stop. ""Next I notice that I was getting colder. I felt my bottom half my body and it was naked. "No" I yelled "For god sake don't do it" I begged. My cries were not heard for he plunged into me. I started to..."" "Fuck" I screamed in pain. I was now somehow on my stomach crying, trying to get back on all fours, but I couldn't. I was about to give up until my conscience kept telling me over and over again to 'continue' but I didn't I just laid there as I remember the pain coming from my lower part of my body. "" "No" I yelled at the man. I began to to kick and punch, but they were useless because I miss him every time. So I gave up hope of stopping him. "You dirty whore"the man repeated over and over again. I just laid there in pain and agony. I had..."" "Shit" I had begun to push up on all fours, but I didn't won't to move. I didn't won't anyone to see me like this. I just wanted to die alone and hated. ""When he was done I was trying to get up and leave "Where do you think you're going" he said in a very nonchalantly voice. His eyes screamed evil as pain sprouted from my stomach, before I knew it I was falling to the ground as he pulled out the knife and..."" "Ow" I cut my hand on glass. I had started to crawl out of the dark alleyway. I was almost to there, when I notice that the dogs and cats had disappear. The pain was intense when I through myself into the light onto the sidewalk in front of someone. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that someone was screaming for help. Everything was moving too last thing I heard was "Are you ok, can..." Everything went black from there.


	2. Awaken

For those who were confuse here is a key

""""- Flashback

""- Speaking

''-Thoughts

I was in a warm silky bed and it was very comfortable, when I notice this I opened my eyes and saw I was in a room that smelled of medicine. The first thought that came to my mind was to run and get away from there. I couldn't face him or them for what I did. What's worse is that I don't know what I did. Their was just one problem and that was I couldn't move. I tried getting out of bed, but I fell to the ground immediately. I couldn't even get up, but I kept trying and failed to move. Every time I got up I fell right back down. 'How long have I been asleep,' I wondered. Then I did something unexpected, I sat up against the bed and look at my big toe. " Wiggle your big toe," I said. Nothing happen, but I continued to do that exact thing. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I was determine to get out that room before someone came to check on me. Then it happened, my big toe moved. I was so happy. 'Now to get the rest of them moving,' I thought.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Yes," I whispered. They were all wiggling. So I was about to begin to walk when I fell right back down. 'This is taking to long,' I thought. Then an idea came to mind 'I can crawl my way out of this hellhole.' So I got on all fours and began to crawl and pain erupted in my arms and legs as I used them to balance and move. As I got to door I latched on to it for dear life. I turned the knob and it open. I fell immediately onto the cold floor and began to crawl. I remembered the shortest way to get to the stable. I crawled my way through the castle. For some odd reason the castle was in chaos. I didn't know why, but I didn't care at the moment. All that matter was getting out of that castle. The guards and maids were going around looking for something or someone? I had to hurry, because they might have discovered that I was missing. I started to crawl faster. I avoided making any contact with anyone and went the castle heading toward the stables. As I arrived at the stables I saw that my old horse was ready to ride for some reason and their was a cloak waiting right next to it on a stool. I put the cloak on and struggled to get on the horse. As I rode off into the sun I had to tool little notice to the person hiding in the shadows.

Sorry for not updating sooner!:(

My sister should have the next chapter up soon!:)


	3. Betrayed

Yurri's Pov

'I couldn't believe it. First we find out Wolfram 2 weeks pregnant. Then he runs away because nobody was talking to him. I have to admit that I was worried about who raped and beaten him up, but we found him and beheaded him. Now I am piss off, because he's always accusing me of cheating, but it was him all along. He won't hear the end of this.'

I was pacing back and forward when Marata came in and ask "What's wrong Shibuya." "Marata can I ask you a question," Yurri asked. "Sure what is it," he said. "If your lover cheated on you,would you be mad wouldn't you," I asked. "Yes I would be mad, but how do you know if he cheated on you," Marata answered. "He's pregnant and we never had sex," I told him. "Don't you remember that night you guys got drunk off your asses," Marata asked. "What are you..." I trailed off as I remembered what he was talking about.

"" I tumbled into the room right behind him. His blond beautiful hair reflected in the moonlight. The smell of alcohol filled the air. As he started to undressing I was all over him. As I kissed him I could taste the alcohol on him. I was engulfed by his sent mixed with alcohol. As we kissed we walked to the bed and felled on I as we bumped into it never breaking our sloppy kiss. I begin to leave kisses on his neck and down his chest trying to get a good taste of him. I could hear him moaning in pleasure as I did so. I looked up to see him flush and a swirl of heat surge through me. I continue when I came upon a nipple and glaze over it. A whimper was heard as I was attacking the pink nipple. Before moving on to the next nipple. As move our dicks touch it felt so good.

I continue to rub us together as lick and tease his nipple. I put three fingers in his mouth and commanded him to suck them. As he did that I watch the look in his eyes sent blood flowing to my groin. The lust filled eyes making me harder. It so much I yanked my fingers from his mouth and put one into his tight hole. I looked up from fingering him to see his reaction to see go from discomfort to pleasure so I added another one. His face went back to discomfort so I bent down to kiss him the alcohol still strong on his mouth. Moving my hand in and out of him I pull up for air not missing him moaned. So added another finger and sped up the pace I was going at. I couldn't wait no more I wanted him so badly.

I wanted hear him scream my name so quicken the pace. Going faster and faster "ahhh" he screamed. Yuri please" he begged. I couldn't take it anymore and removed my fingers. Another wiper was heard. I was so out of it that I enter in one motion. I wail of pain was heard. I look now and saw him crying. I felt guilty so kiss away his tears, and saying "sorry" over over until he told me to move. I went slow at first until he moaned my name I lost all of control there, and thrust in and out of him. Fast and and moans where heard throughout the room. I was close to cumming so I started to pump his member with thrust. "Yuri" he came yelling my name. As his walls tighten around my length "Wolfram" I yelled as I came. Filling him with my seed. As soon as I passed out I was sleep.

Normal Pov

A shadow in the corner came out. Smiling as he cleaned and dress them like nothing happen. Then going back to the shadows.""

"WHAT THE HELL" was heard throughout the castle. As Yurri ran out of his office yelling and screaming. Missing the smirk on his friend face.


	4. Away

Away from the terrible horrible nightmare I rode away from that place fast never looking back. I didn't want to see him and I didn't want him to see me. What will he think of me and especially right after that incident too. I quicken the horse pace at the thought of that night. Not only losing my pride, but my life too. Why did I have to live? Why couldn't I just die? As I thought about it I kept riding for an hour or two. Not knowing where I was going. Just knew I was running away from my problems like always. I kicked the horse so it would go faster. I rode away from my love ones, the place I grew up, my home. Never to return again. Tears ran down my face as I continue to ride off through the sunset. I cried as I remembered what happen that night. I was no longer a virgin because of that night. It was taken away from me by force. I can't face Yuri after that ever again. I was dirty and impure. I no longer had the right to be seen by him, I no longer had the right to call him mine and I no longer had the right to be with him. I press forward crying and I came upon a village that is under attack. I use my fire magic to scare them away making me very tired. Then I remembered I still haven't figured how long I've been asleep. The villagers gathered around me cheerfully as I dismounted from my horse. I smiled as I thought how long was I sleep, how long? The villagers were grateful as I collapse to the ground on my face taking little notice of the shadow in the corner.

**2 weeks later**

I've been in Tara living with a villager name Yoko, but I have to be leaving today before they find me. I couldn't be caught by the Shin Makoku's guard and be taken back to that dreadful place again. I got enough money to hold me for awhile. I was leaving when someone called my name. I turned around to see a double black person dismounting from his horse and running toward me. I hurried and turned back around to run. Yuri was here and I needed to get away from here fast. "Wolfram" I heard him call. My nightmare of seeing him again came true. All the pain and sorrow I've been trying to hide came back in a flash. I was running not knowing where I was going. I ended up at the tree where my horse was at.


	5. Trouble in the castle

Yurri's Pov

I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork, but I couldn't work. Why you ask? My son Daiki went AWOL on his studies again and nobody can find him. My love Wolfram still hasn't woken up yet. I'm still don't know how to apologize to him yet. I feel so bad for the abuse I put him through then it happen. I was still in deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I yelled. Conrad walked in saying "the prince is gone" he said. "I think I know that already" I told him. "No Wolfram woke up and ran away again" he told me. I think my heart stopped for a second.

2 Weeks later

We had been done found Wolfram, but I wasn't allowed to drop my duty of king and go after him. I knew he was hurt for what had happen, but I didn't think it was this must damage. I know we abused him by ignoring him, but that was a mistake and I'm very sorry for that. So I think I can understand him a little when he ran away. So now I am going to him and to ask for his forgiveness, and hope he forgives me. The rest of the castle and I all need to be forgiven for the sin we have committed.

I finally got to leave the castle and I'm on my way to see him now. I couldn't help but think about how everything will turn out and if I will have to force him to come back. Wait... was I really going to force him to come home. I thought for a moment. Yes I was! I couldn't live without him and we have a family together. We rode in silence as drew closer to our destination. The village, that Wolfram was at, came into view. As anticipation and excitement seeped through my body I sped up on Au toward the village.

As we entered the village I immediately spot him about to leave the village and call his name. "Wolfram," I yelled as I was dismounting from my horse. He turned around to see me and disbelief, terror, confusion, relief all took place on his face as he turned back around and started to run off. I ran after him calling his name trying to catch up to him I was getting closer and closer to my happiness. As I notice we have left the village and I see a horse that was tied to a tree and know that he has no plans to come back, but to keep running away from me. That's when I stop running as I'm thinking of a plan to stop him without hurting but I can't think of anything, but commanding him to stop. So I say these exact "As my loyal soldier I command you to stop now!" But he kept going he kicked his horse and took off. I watched as he began to leave. I couldn't believe he disobeyed me and I can't believe he's running away. I started to get angry about everything. Damn Wolfram how stupid can you get! He left me no other choice, but to cause harm to him. At least I'll try not to hurt him. I released my water dragon to go get him.

Wolfram's POV

I was riding away from him disobeying orders and I kept riding away as tears start to fall down my face. I was running away from him again, but the question I was asking is why is he doing this causing all this pain? Why? I kept... Before I could finish my thoughts my world went black from the attack.


	6. Reflection

I woke up in a familiar room. I look around and saw no one was here. I got up and began to walk and had trouble standing. Noticing how my clothes had been changed to my old pink lacy nightgown that smelled liked someone else, but I couldn't place it at the moment. Then I realize where I was at and remembered what had happen, and began to panic. I was about to run, but when I open the door I saw guards everywhere and I knew that I couldn't make out of this castle if I wanted to. I was swordless and still weak from my activities, and so was unable to use my magic. So I closed the door and went to the window with hope, but it was shattered when I saw more guard. "Why does he keep me here, Why can't he just let me go?" I shouted angry for not being able to leave on my own accord. Then I realized that there were clothes laid out for me and decided to change clothes. Soon after I finished changing clothes and got bored and decided to go on a walk. I walked out of the room and closed the door and the one of the guards immediately spoke " I am sorry Lord Wolfram, but we were given orders not to allow you to leave." "I am not trying to leave, I wish to go on a walk around the castle or am I not allowed to do that either" I ask anger lacing my voice. They parted ways for me and I began my journey around the castle. As I walked aroundi the castle hoping not to run into Yurri. I couldn't face him. I still felt dirty and used. I was unclean and not fit to be in his presence. What was I to do? I didn't want to be there, I was being forced. Oh! Shinou help me! And at that moment ruckus started in the castle. I heard a familiar wailing in the distance. "Prince Daiki! Prince Daiki! You haven't finish your studies get back here!" Realizing that it was Gunter caught me by surprise and I started to chuckle at his dismay, but then I realize that he said _Prince_. At that moment I froze _Prince_ does that mean that Yurri found someone when I was sleep. Tears began to swell up in my eyes as my heart shattered into pieces, and the one question I dreaded the most '_Who took my place?' _I looked around to see what was going on. When someone ran into me and I fell backward, caught by surprise, I was about to yell at the idiot that ran into me when I looked up and saw a smaller boy who look like me.

**Daiki POV**

I was getting bored with the lecture cliggy man was doing and decided to make an escape. Leaving him and nii-chan who didn't seem bored at all. I made it to the door quitely and made my escape out the door. I was free wondering around, it had been 5 minutes when I heard cliggyman calling my name looking for me. So I made a dash for it. I couldn't get caught and go back to that very boring place and face nii-chan for leaving during study again. I was running not really paying attention when I ran into someone. As I was about to yell I realize that I had ran into an reflection of me, but older. An weird feeling came over me as I stared at the man. I don't know when or how, but I had walked up and hugged the young man and began to cry into his chest. I didn't know why, but I asked anyway " Are you my _mommy_?" I wanted to know. I needed to know if I found my mommy or as nii-chan says papa. "Daiki there you are..." came nii-chan vioce, but she didn't finish jer sentence, for some strange reason. All I heard was "papa...papa Wolfram!" As she ran over to us and joined the hugged. Tears were running down our faces as we hugged a very confuse,shock, and happy man, before he started to hug us back. I was happy and all about finally getting to meet my mommy, I mean papa. "Prince Daiki there you ar..." a very annoying vioce said. When I looked up I saw a very froze Gunter standing in front of me. I didn't understand why, but then he unfroze and told me "Nevermind," and left. I was jerked away from my mo- I mean papa very rudely by nii-chan that I was confuse. She look at me as she help papa up, then I realize that we haven't formly met yet. So I stood across from papa and told him my name proudly."My name is Pwince Daiki of Shin Makaku and I'm son of Yuwi Shibuya and Wolfwam Shibuya" I said scolding myself for struggling with my "r's".

**Wolfram POV**

I was speechless as this little boy called me mommy and a little appauld about him calling me mommy I am a male, bit I couldn't believe what was going on until I realized I was tackled to the ground by the little prince. I looked at the boy confuse than Greta came saying "there you are..." but she stopped in mid sentence when she saw me and ran to me crying as she fell to her knees to hug me as they continue I slowly began to realize that this was my son. That Yurri and I had child somehow. My confusion slowy turned into happiness as I began to hug them back, while crying for this happy moment. We stayed like that for a while until I asked if they wanted to go to the library to talk. They agreed and we started to the library, when I realize something. When the hell did I become a Shibuya, I thought.


	7. The Truth

Wolfram Pov

As we walked down to the library my mind went into a swirl. I guess it was 20 question game, because that was all that came to my mind. One question after the next, but the one that really stuck out was _where did this kid come from? _We got to the library as soon as we sat down Daiki started talking about his life. I was half listening still stuck on how much Daiki looks like me. I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice saying "Wolfram."

I looked up and there he was the last person I wanted to see.

Yurri Pov

I couldn't believe it standing in front of me was Wolfram and he was scared of me. I walked in and sat next to Daiki. I look to Greta and she seem to get the message because she grab Daiki and started leaving. As soon as they left I looked at Wolfram his face was emotionless. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes and was about to say something when he spoke "Is there a reason why I'm being kept here against my will," he asked. I was surprised that he asked, so I answer "You ran away without letting me explaining first." I answered. "I think you did enough explaining already and have no real reason to keep me here. So I will be leaving soon," he announced. " No Wolfram I'm sorry I thought you had cheated on me then you got pregnant then you ran away with that man..." I was cut off " RAN AWAY, RAN AWAY I DIDN'T RUN AWAY WITH THAT MAN I WAS KIDNAPPED, BEATEN, AND RAPE." he yelled. He got up and ran toward the door, but I beat him to it. " I know that why I wanted to apologize to you, but you wouldn't wake up. I stood by you and waited for you to wake up just so when you did I could..." I was cut off with a kiss. It was amazing fireworks went through my body. He pulled away my heart still pounding in my chest. " I'll stay, but I can't forgive that easy" he said. I smiled and looked down at him my smile was gone from the evil look on his face. " What's wrong Yurri don't you want to tell me when we got married or how I got pregnant with your baby" he asked " Well remember when we had that dare and drunk all that wine" I answered He looked confused then realization hit him and he shook his and asked ": yeah what about it?" "We had sex and both forgot about it, but I remember now" I answered. " So everyone including you treated me badly because you thought I cheated on you" he asked looking away sadly.

Wolfram Pov

" So everyone including you treated me badly because you thought I cheated on you" I asked. I didn't want to hear the answer, but it had to be answered. I was shocked he lifted up my head and told me " yes we did, but we are really sorry." Sorry, sorry that just wasn't going to cut all the abuse I received and all they have to say is sorry. I'm sorry Yurri ,but I know longer belong here. I no longer wanted to talk about it so I changed the subject " so how did we get marry if I've been asleep?" I asked. " Oh we're not Cheri-sama thought it would be a good idea to change your name while you were asleep. Since we had a baby we're left with little choice, but to marry." he said. Great now I have to get married, forgive the people in my life, and get to know Daiki this was just too much to take in. " I need time to think" I said and exit the library.

Conrad Pov

Poor Yurri in there all alone to face my little brother, but if you think about this is his fault. Don't get me wrong I love Yurri he is my godson, but if he had just talk to Wolfram none of this would have happen. Then again we could of talk of Wolfram ourselves and found out the truth, but we were too blind too. This is everybody's fault as much as it is Yurri. I hope..." Mommy, Mommy" I turned to see Daiki running after Wolfram. " Yes" he said. "come play with me please" Daiki asked. Wolfram forced a smile and said " I don't feel so hot Daiki . How about tomorrow?" "promise" Daiki asked. "promise" he answered. I turn to leave I hope he can come to forgive us. We are all very sorry. The question is how do we show it?


	8. Moving On

It is time for me to move on and forgive them. I been in this room for 3 weeks now and they send me my food. I haven't heard from anyone, since then. I know that I must forgive them, but I can't bring myself to do so. Why is that?

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at my door. Curious to that could be, because they just bought me breakfast. I decided to open the door(I have to forgive them one way or another.) I open the door to find a big surprise. Standing in front of me was my mirror Daiki. He ran inside crying and hid under the bed. I looked around to see no one was around or chasing him. I closed the door and went over to my bed, bent over, and looked under the bed. "Daiki," I whispered quietly. All I receive were whimpers for my answer. "Daiki, please come from under the bed," I asked nicely, but quietly. "No," he yelled. "Why not," I asked irritated. All I heard was silence and then the crying started again. So I did the only thing I could think of. I got on my knees and crawled under the bed. I didn't crawl for long before I came across him. I grabbed him around the waist and dragged him out from under the bed. I held him in my arms as I sat on the bed. He cried on my shoulder. Soaking up my shirt. We sat in silence for a while like that, until I couldn't take it anymore and asked "Why are crying?" "Because I ovew heawd the maids say that you were going to leave, because you hate evewyone in the castle," he sniffed. I was baffled at his response. I didn't know what to say. "Please don't leave me papa even if you do hate me. Please," he begged with the most cutest expression on his face; tears were at the rim of his eyes. I pulled him into a hug as tears started to stream down my face. "No I do not hate you. I love you Daiki. You are my child and I will never hate you," I told him. "But you'we still going to leave me," he screamed. "No,no I will never leave you we just met each other. I am not going anywhere I'm going to stay right here with you," I said softly."Pwomise," he said with tears in his eyes holding out his pinky. "Promise," I said cheerfully. We sat there smiling at each other. Our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door...

Yurri's POV

Daiki ran away from me when he heard what the maids said, and now I can't find him and I checked everywhere for him. He wasn't in his room, with Greta, or with his uncles or grandma. Then an idea popped into my head. I could ask Wolfram for his help. I've been meaning to talk to him and this was great excuse. Man, I'm really am a wimp. That besides the point though I really need help finding our son, and planning this wedding, right now. So I walk to the room where we are keeping Wolfram, Because his own room as secret passages to lead out of the castle. I knock on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. There was a lot of whispering, until finally the door open to reveal Wolfram holding Daiki in his arms. "Daddy, papa pwomise me he would not leave me," he yelled happily as he jumped into my arms with tears rolling down his eyes. I looked up to see Wolfram smiling at our child. I was so happy at that moment, because it had been a while since I saw him smile like that and I was happy to see it. Before I had time say anything he slammed the door in mine face. I put Daiki down and told him go play with Greta, so I could talk to Wolfram. "Can we play togethew latew, with Papa and nii-chan please," he begged with puppy-dog eyes. "Sure," I agreed reluctantly, because who could say no to that adorable face. "Yay," he yelled running off happily in the direction of Greta's room.

Wolfram's POV

I slammed the door not wanting to talk to Yurri at the moment. I stood against the door and heard the agreement he made with Daiki. Which I had no idea how he was going to keep that promise considering that I was not going to leave this room. He then knocked on my door and I walked away pretending not to hear it. Thinking he might go away I was not ready for this. "I know you're in there Wolf. We need to talk Wolf. Open up please," I heard him beg, but I still refuse to open that door. "Ok, then I'll just let myself in then," as I heard the door knob turn. Damn how could I forget to lock the door I thought.

Yurri's POV

I knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. "I know you're in there Wolf. We need to talk Wolf. Open up please," I begged. But he just annoyed me. I refuse to give up so I decided to turn the knob "Ok, then I'll just let myself in then," I yelled opening the door. I walked in locking eyes with him on the bed. He turned away avoiding my gaze. I closed the door and locked it. "Wolf" I whispered as I walked over to the bed. Being bold for once, because the reason we're in this mess because I'm such a wimp, I sat next to him on the bed and grabbed his chin so he could look into my eyes and said "I'm sorry for everything that happen to you Wolfram, but you can't stay in this room forever." He pushed me back. "And why can't I," he yelled. "Wolfram they're people who are worried and are very sorry for what they did and you have to forgive them sooner rather than later," I told him calmly. "I don't want to face them I'm still upset with them with what they did to me. I was lonely again and on top of that the whisper were worse than the ones from new nickname was Slut or Whore. No longer The Spoiled Prince. I don't want to forgive them for what they did to me or see their faces at the moment," he cried out. I looked at him with pain feeling my heart. I never knew how he felt about this until now and pained me to see him like this. "I will appreciate if you left now," he whispered. I closed the space between us and lifted his chin up to me and kissed him sweetly then pulled back and saw the tears that he wanted to shed but didn't. Pulled him close to my chest hugging him "Cry Wolf. You're not going to get better if you don't cry. It's Ok to cry Wolf," I whispered into his ear softly.

Wolfram's POV

I was surprised at what he said and I tighten my hold on his chest and began to cry into his chest as he held me. I was letting it all go and moving on. I continue cry even after I decided to forgive them and face the people in the castle. I don't know how long I had cried, but I eventually fell into a peaceful sleep finally.

Meanwhile at Shinou's Temple

Murata POV

I was talking to Shinou. "Can you believe that he actually thinks he got rape," he said. "Well you got to admit I wouldn't want to remember hurting myself either; that poor man killed for no reason," I stated. "Aww my game ended too soon," he whined. "Well I didn't expect for Jozak to be at the village. It probably would have lasted longer." I said disappointedly. "Well lets find some more fun then," he said. "We are not messing with other people lives again. Look at the trouble we caused in this one," I remarked. He had on devilish grin "But I wasn't talking about that type of fun and I already choose my New culprit Lady Cecilie," he said as moved toward and pressed me against the wall and kissed me forcefully. Then something struck in my head. I pushed him back to ask him a question. "Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her since the whole ordeal started," I asked "I really don't know," he replied with confusing look on his face. Before he continue to kiss me.

With Lady Cecilie on a ship

Cecilie POV

"This is relaxing I hope nothing big has happened at the Castle while I'm away," I wondered while I relax in the sun.


End file.
